What Once Was
by XspriteyX
Summary: A plot bunny that was nagging me what if Uther and Balinor had been friends when they were young? And if so what sort of shenanigans would they have gotten up to? Not to mention a splash of drama as we catch up to canon era, would love reviews on what you think, other than that please enjoy!


If there was three things Prince Uther Pendragon couldn't explain when asked it was the following; One, how did he even befriend Balinor in the first place when they were as different as night and day?

Two, why did he still hang around with Balinor when they kept getting into to trouble usually without even trying to?

And Three, what happened to the banquet that was cooked in preparation for the King of Mercia's visit?

The first and second questions Uther literally couldn't explain the why's and how's because he seriously didn't know.

The day he and Balinor met was in the market place, the gangly young man had stumbled carrying a variety of colored paints that splattered all over Uther, everyone had been horrified and humouroured at the princes plight.

Uther was humiliated and seething which didn't help Balinor's case when he smiled and said half-hardheartedly "Oops I'm afraid I didn't see you there, hold on let me just clean you up a bit."

He then whispered some foreign words that Uther recognized as magic and the paints carefully returned to their pots from which they came, well except the bright pink one, the one that covered him the most.

Balinor had tapped his chin and said "Well it seems that one refuses to move... but hey nine out of tens not bad right? And for what it's worth I think you look very fetching in pink."

As a few girls and young men gave in to his comment and sniggered and Uther's temper may or may not have snapped a bit. He drew his sword and held it at Balinor's throat as he said quiet and angrily "Do you know who I am?"

Balinor went cross eyed looking at the sword at his neck, still he replied calmly if not merrily "Hmm let's see corn colored hair, dark blue eyes, slightly sun tanned skin, very well dressed, a piece of refined metal and a splash of pink... Oh I know! You're Lady DeWinter."

Uther grit his teeth "I am Uther Pendragon Prince of Camelot you scruffy peasant and if you apologize and muck out my stables I might be inclined to let your punishment slide to a week in the stocks."

Balinor huffed "Not even going to ask for my name first? Rude. Pleasure to introduce myself, I am Balinor future Dragon Lord and sorcerer in training!" He whispered a few words then opened his palms releasing a small explosion of multicolored butterflies that their spectators gasped at in awe.

Uther rolled his eyes at the showmanship.

What proceeded from their was a blur events ranging from men who had issues with Balinor's father trying to take revenge on him by beating on his son, Uther defending him to punish him later which Balinor laughed at, Uther getting kicked into a brothel like tavern he was not old enough to be in, Balinor following after to see where he'd got to ending up lost among a flurry of skirts of many ladies calling a pitiful "HELP!", Uther laughing his head off letting him suffer before aiding his escape and then somehow at the end of the day they sat at the base of an apple tree on a grassy hill talking lie they'd been friends for years.

To Uther such events in making a friendship with someone didn't make sense, bonding in battles as brothers in arms he understood but this not so much which had Balinor telling him bluntly "Which of course you would understand because you're an emotionally repressed war fanatic."

He dismissed that comment as it was so not true.

As for the third thing the case of the disappearing banquet for Mercia well that possibly could have been his and Balinor's fault as well as they weren't even sure what happened to it.

They did have a theory though as Balinor had tromped into Uther's room one day like he had taken to doing like he owned the place and could go wherever he pleased.

Even though as he had no station in the castle he shouldn't have even been in it anyway, but he still trotted in and the guards never stopped him, Uther had wondered if Balinor had been using magic to sneak by them but didn't bother to ask since the 'sorcerer in training' would most likely wink and tap his nose all theatrically.

He had excited to show Uther he had learned a spell that could create animals out of thin air, Uther would deny it always but he was actually interested to see it in action, he was imaging the usefulness of having Balinor create a horse out of nothing should his own stead fall in battle.

He was thinking practically, and judging by Balinor's pause in his excited explanations and twitching grin he knew what Uther just thought, he was not an emotionally repressed war fanatic damn it!

Feigning boredom he waved a hand "Alright mighty sorcerer show me."

Balinor focused hard on the task at hand weaving the words into one another as his hand trembled slightly from the power the spell took, his eyes shone gold as he stared at the spot on the floor and with the final flourish of magic a pure white fluffy bunny was brought into being twitching it's nose daintily.

Uther stared at the animal, a smirk forming in his lips, he glanced at Balinor who looked exhausted and a bit red in the cheeks, Uther indicated the bunny because no way could it be classed as a rabbit.

"That's impressive. Truly astounding."

Balinor huffed sulkily saying back "That took a lot of energy I'll have you know until I train more that's the biggest animal I can get."

Uther grinned holding in the laugh as the bunny hopped forward "No I can see the useful application for you, you can open your own pet shop as little girls would line up in the hundreds for little companions like him."

Balinor flushed red "Just because it's not a war horse doesn't mean I haven't just completed my first bit of complicated magic!"

Uther coughed lightly to drown his laughter, "Yes well done."

They stared at the bunny.

Uther said "So is it supposed to vanish when you don't want it anymore? Or something?"

Balinor frowned "I'm not sure I just read the spell I didn't really thinking about studying what the creation does once created, I don't even know if it's even a living breathing animal or just an illusion."

Uther returned bluntly "Eat it and you'll know."

Balinor glared at him "I am not eating it! I created it so that makes me like its father or something."

Uther sighed "You are unbelievable, so what are you going to do in the middle of the wilderness with nothing to eat?"

Balinor crossed his arms stubbornly "I'll go hungry or have a spell ready to grow a berry bush of some sort."

Uther pointed out "Wouldn't the berry bush be your child as well? You created it after all."

Balinor said "That's different it's a plant."

Uther shook his head "I swear you have some sort of mental affliction. Hey where did your bundle of joy go?"

They looked around the chamber but the bunny was gone, Balinor sighed in disappointment "Guess my magic was only strong enough to keep it substantial for a little while."

Uther felt uncomfortable they were treading into a feelings zone which he wasn't too sure how to deal with, luckily he was saved by a servant running and in and saying "Sire a flash of white was seen and in the blink of an eye the Mercia banquet was gone!"

Uther and Balinor shared a look.

Uther dismissed the servant and turned to his companion "So... did that spell say anything about conjuring banquet eating bunny's?"

Balinor threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Still despite the oddities and often confusing incidents that came with hanging out with Balinor, Uther would admit in the privacy of his head (When Balinor wasn't present as he was sure that sooner or later he'd learn how to read minds) that he enjoyed their time together.

Even with his father the King giving him stern looks every so often to remind him that whilst he wasn't King yet at some point he would be so a little more responsibility wouldn't go amiss, even so he didn't stop the two from going out on their misadventures and even asked Uther to tell some of them, which he was happy to.

Well the tales of them hunting a prize stag or slaying a horrid beast threatening the people which had only happened once but hey it was an achievement in Uther's opinion.

Today was an ordinary one for the duo, which meant Balinor had dragged Uther out of the 'stuffy' castle to show him his fathers dragon.

"Well it's not really my father's dragon I suppose because being a Dragon Lord means your kin with them and they'll help you but at the same time they have to obey a Dragon Lord which means it kind of is my fathers dragon."

Uther walked alongside him easily moving through the foliage that hunting with his Knights had taught him to do, "So he doesn't trust you to handle yourself without getting eaten by your own dragon then."

Balinor stumbled over a tree root "It doesn't work like that I'll inherit my Dragon Lord powers when my father passes away, it goes from father to son."

Uther easily stepped out of the way and dodged a stray tree limb that was aimed for his face, "Nice try oh great sorcerer but some of us have grace in our stride and have mastered the art of walking without meeting the ground every five minutes."

Balinor turned to retort and missed seeing the hollow under his foot and tumbled over into a bush with a yelp.

Uther shook his head waiting for Balinor to sort himself out "My point exactly."

Balinor spat out some leaves "Some of us went through sudden growth spurts that left us temporarily clumsy until they get used to their skin again."

Uther went to reply when there was a massive thump that rumbled the ground, his hand instantly went for his sword "What was that?!"

Balinor grabbed his arm pulling him into the bush making a 'shush' motion, Uther whispered "You can't shush the Prince!"

Balinor whispered back "Whatever you say, now pipe down Kilgharrah's near us."

Uther looked around "The dragon? Where?"

A few more rumbling thumps and a a scaly head was seen through the trees.

"There." Balinor said unnecessarily.

Uther studied the giant reptile in a bit of awe that Balinor's father could control such a beast with a few words.

Uther asked "So does your father ever fly on him?"

Balinor thought for a moment "I've seen him do it once or twice but that's about it."

Uther looked at the huge wings tucked in whilst the dragon settled down for what appeared to be a nap, "Have you ever flown on him?"

Balinor looked wistfully at the sky "I want to but I doubt he would let me."

Uther pointed out "Well you're the next Dragon Lord aren't you? Surely you could convince him to take you."

Balinor grinned "Or we could just sneak aboard whilst he's asleep."

Uther should have shoved him forward and said 'You're the next Dragon Lord you do it yourself' but his pride wouldn't back down which is how he found himself sitting uncomfortably on the scaly back of a beast that could swallow him in one bite.

Balinor looked thrilled spreading out his arms like he was going to take him off himself.

They moved up and down rhythmically with each breath the dragon took in his slumber, and when a small flame shot of his mouth igniting the bush they'd been hiding in not a moment ago did occur that this might be a brilliant idea after all.

Uther was about the say as much when a large eye was watching them a bit close for comfort, the dragon said "Balinor and Prince Uther I believe."

They both shivered a bit at how calm the dragon sounded.

Balinor coughed lightly "Um hello Kilgharrah we were just umm looking for dragon lice?..."

The great dragon snorted "Dragon lice? I see."

Uther gulped as the creature stood up and they had to scramble to hold on as he flexed his wings, "Don't mind me young men I'm just going for a flight."

They both heard the barely contained amusement in his tone.

Balinor gulped "Kilgharrah waaaiiiittttt!"

They were up in the air faster than the could shout 'HELP!'

Kilgharrah spared them no mercy doing loop de loops and barrel rolls with many dives and climbs, Balinor and Uther hung on for dear life screaming in delight and fear whilst trying to keep their dinner's down.

They lost all sense of which was up and where down was until Kilgharrah spun particularly hard dropping them in the top branches of an extremely tall tree, they groaned as their already spinning stomachs took the impact.

Kilgharrah made short work of stripping all the branches from the bottom to about just over half the way up so they couldn't climb down without hurting themselves.

The dragon said "I'll tell your father where you are in a few hours young Dragon Lord be sure to wait patiently and carefully in the mean time."

As he flew off with a rumbling laugh Uther looked over the branch he was sure he was leaving indents in with his fingers and said "I don't suppose you know a spell to get us down do you?"

Balinor thumped his head on the trunk with a pathetic groan "My father is going to kill me."

After many hours of getting splinters in uncomfortable places did a broad shouldered man with greying hair appear at the base of the tree, Balinor shrunk in on himself "Oh no."

"Balinor." The deep calm voice said.

Balinor peeped over a branch plastering a grin on his face "Hello father what brings you here?"

The man sighed "You could say a little birdie told me you had been dumped into a tree with the Prince no less for attempting to ride a dragon you can't control."

Balinor replied "Not exactly we were looking for dragon lice honestly Kilgharrah does like to exaggerate things a bit, after all you know how he's always going on about destiny and two sides of a coin coming soon."

The man massaged his brow "Because there is truth to his words that would do you good to listen to."

They were silent for a moment until Balinor said "Can we come down now please?"

With a wave of his hand they were floated gently to the ground, Balinor's father gripped his shoulder tightly "We are having a talk when we get home, and my Prince I'm sorry my son has inconvenienced you for the day I hope you can accept our apologies."

Balinor looked a bit sulky muttering out a "Sorry."

Uther knew that look on his face, it was 'I've screwed up once to many and now my father's taking away my next shiny new spell that I really wanted to learn' face.

So Uther bowed to Balinor's father saying "No apology needed, if anything I apologize to you Dragon Lord as I badgered your son into giving me the chance to ride a dragon without thinking about the consequences, for that I am sorry."

Balinor looked like a gaping fish with how low his jaw hung down, Balinor's father raised an eyebrow glancing at his son who schooled an innocent expression, Uther knew they had him he could tell Balinor's father wasn't the kind of man to insult the crown and to call him on his sort of lie was questioning Uther's honor.

In plain terms a giant no-no.

Balinor's father said finally "I see, thankyou your highness. Balinor escort the Prince back to Camelot then return home."

With that Balinor's father strode away ahead of them, Balinor grinned at him he whispered "He'll still punish me with chores a little but you've really come through for me. Thanks I owe you one."

Now that they were heading home Uther was able to have a private party in his head at the thought he'd rode a dragon, a living breathing dragon, which was a feat not many could brag about that was for sure.

He looked at the giddy sorcerer in training who was reliving their brief flight with his hands making swooping motions before babbling about the idea maybe they could find and try riding a unicorn next as they were basically horses just with sharp point bits on their foreheads.

Uther smiled slightly even though he still couldn't fathom how it started he was glad Balinor was his friend.

Balinor seen the smile and asked "What's that look for?"

Uther returned easily "If you want to repay me you can start by finding a spell that removes splinters."

* * *

Gaius hadn't been in Camelot more than a week studying diligently under the physician of the King, he didn't want to mess up as Ealdor didn't provide many opportunities as the one he'd been lucky enough to have a chance at.

Hunith his dear friend back home sent a letter asking him how he was settling into his new life, he replied as soon and as honestly as he could and hoped the upcoming winter wouldn't be too hard on her as she now lived alone.

The court physician was a man of science but could see the merits of using some magic to heal, Gaius had basic training in magic which he'd been relying on back home with his limited knowledge then man had questioned him on what he knew and saw the potential for what was there.

He had Gaius study science and magic alike to know one just as much as the other whilst having him run errands in gathering herbs for medicines, delivering medicines and moving the odd thing around the physicians quarters.

It was hard but Gaius enjoyed it, he absorbed each piece of new information like a sponge and read up more in his leisure time wanting to commit each word to memory and within his bubble he didn't communicate much with the life of the castle outside the physician quarters, at least he didn't until he met Balinor and Uther.

He had been scrubbing out the leech tank when the pair had stumbled in covered in scrapes, burns and in Balinor's case a limp that has arm slung over the Prince's shoulders as he hobbled them both to a bench in the room.

The court physician was out running an errand for the King leaving Gaius to deal with the duo.

Uther snapped "Well are you going to treat us or not?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow returning in an almost condescending manner "Sorry Sire as you can see I was otherwise engaged."

Balinor grinned "I like him he doesn't rush to lick your boots just because your crabby."

Uther glared at his companion as Balinor extended a hand "I'm Balinor and you are?"

Gaius shook his hand "Gaius physician in training."

Balinor patted his chest "How's that for a coincidence? I'm a Dragon Lord in training and Uther here is a King in training."

Uther growled "I'm a Prince in case you've forgotten."

Balinor spoke slowly as if to a child "Which is leading up to be King hence being in training, did your head take a harder knock than I thought?"

Gaius looked over their wounds "I have some balm that can stop infection spreading to the cuts and ease the pain of the burns, also I can splint your ankle which I suspect is twisted. Dare I ask what you were doing to wind up in such a state?"

Uther said "Fighting bandits." As Balinor said "Riding a unicorn."

Uther shot him a glare and Balinor feigned innocent surprise.

Gaius shook his head saying "I see." As he finished patching them up he said "There you are free to go, come back for a check up later when my teacher returns as I'd rather not chance your health."

Balinor examined his arms "Well all limbs are in working condition I think you've done well."

Gaius resumed scrubbing the leach tank "Say that again when it's certain I didn't give you the balm that causes limbs to drop off."

Uther looked horrified at the notion yet Balinor said "Gaius I think we're going to be good friends."

Gaius shook his head "As long as I don't see you two in here too often which I have a sinking feeling I will."

Balinor couldn't help but laugh whilst Uther had the tell tale signs of a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Balinor looked at the purple flowery monstrosity in front of him and said bluntly "No."

Uther huffed "Quit stalling and get it on already we haven't got much time."

Balinor moved around a table putting it between him, Uther and the purple tent, it had to be a tent it was so large what else could it be.

Uther ran around trying to catch him, "Look keep still and stop being stupid."

Balinor ducked under the table hurrying into the closet and locking himself in with magic, "I'm not the one chasing someone around with an over sized wagon cover!"

Uther growled banging on the door "It's a dress! It won't bite you! Now open up and stop messing around."

Balinor retorted "If you want it done so badly do it yourself!"

Uther placed a hand on his hip "I'm the Prince they're going to notice if I'm not there, it's just one little favor besides you owe me one remember?"

Balinor sighed miserably opening the door with his shoulders slumped "This is a terrible idea."

Uther set to work dressing him "Of course it is."

Balinor winced as the dress was secured tightly around his middle making breathing difficult, "You're not supposed to agree with me and how do woman breath in these things?"

Uther fumbled as he worked to do it up, after all he never had any need to learn how to do such a thing and figured it couldn't be too difficult, and once he worked out how to do it he was finished in moments.

He examined his work circling Balinor thoughtfully "You're lacking in a certain area."

Balinor scowled "I wonder why that is, maybe because I'm a man?"

Uther picked up to apples he rolled up in a pillow case each which he shoved down the dresses front, one on each side, "Well with your girly hair I do wonder sometimes."

Balinor looked down at his new small chest in something near horror, "My hair is not girly just because it's longer than yours."

Uther re-tightened the back to cinch in the new small fake boobs, "Please your hair is nearly down to your shoulders, any longer and you're going to get mistake as a maiden from the back without trying."

Once happy with adjustments he brought some white powder and red paint to Balinors face, if a bout of sneezing of three heavy pats Balinor's face was a shade paler and his lips a cherry red.

"Do I want to know how you know how to do that?" He asked the Prince somewhat warily.

Uther admired his work sprinkling some blue dust in the white powder and tapping it on Balinor's eyelids.

"I don't but I'm using common sense and the thought that it's just painting on a human parchment."

Balinor opened the finished eye "My face?"

Uther made him close it again "Exactly."

He pulled a brown ladies wig out of a draw and set to pinning it securely to Balinor's head who gritted his teeth with each dig that attacked his poor scalp and once that was done Uther secured a simple black neck choker with an opal on it over his Adams apple so it was less noticeable, at last he was done. Uther stepped back clapping his hands once in glee "You look the part!"

Balinor looked at his reflection "I look stupid. How many woman do you know are six foot tall?"

Uther waved a hand "As long as you don't wear any shoes no one will notice as there are some tall woman. Now do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

Balinor hefted up the dress skirt to walk, wondering where on earth Uther had dug up the thing in his size, and replied "How could I forget this is all you've been talking about for a month although I didn't think you were serious."

Uther frowned "Make your voice more feminine or don't talk or something, now what are you going to do?"

Balinor sighed trying to talk higher and softer at the same time "I'm supposed to approach Lady Ygraine as Lady Baleen and ask her opinion on you, and try to find out whether she returns your affections or not without giving myself away. Why I couldn't do this as a man I still don't know."

Uther all but shoved him out the door "We've been through this, because you're not even part of the castle staff you shouldn't even roam around let alone attend a ball and women are far more likely to talk about female things with other women than a strange man they just met."

Balinor snorted "Female things? You just can't say feelings can you? You-"

Uther all but yelled "I am not an emotionally repressed war fanatic!"

Balinor tried to trip over the skirt as smirked and replied "I was going say you prat, but that's also true."

Uther muttered under his breath then linked arms with Balinor as they stood outside the main hall doors, he asked quietly in case a servant in passing overheard "Are you ready?"

Balinor paled even more squeaking out "No I feel faint, I really can't do this and if your father catches me I'll be in so much trouble!"

Uther said "Calm down and breathe! It'll be fine, you only have to be here thirty minutes tops if you do this right. Just sweep in make some small talk ask her the question and sweep out, easy."

Balinor breathed deeply "Sweep in, ask her if she likes you, sweep out. Alright. No not alright! What if I sweep into the King!?"

Uther tapped his cheek "Focus Lady Baleen." He emphasized, "Just be your lovely lady like charming self and we'll be fine. On three, ready? One."

Balinor gulped "I think I'm going to be sick."

Uther tugged him forward "Two."

Balinor repeated on his breath "Sweep in, sweep out, sweep in, sweep out."

Uther whispered "And don't forget to smile, three!"

Balinor clutched his arm tightly trying not to forget to breathe, walk without tripping over his dress (And wasn't that a bag of worms he didn't want to dwell on just now) and smile prettily like he'd seen the maidens of the court do.

Except he couldn't smile on demand and it just made feel like he was grimacing at the colorful figures twirling on the dance floor.

Uther guided him through the crowd towards a group of young ladies talking quietly amongst themselves, Uther bowed slightly to them "Ladies may I introduce Lady Baleen who is visiting the court for a short time and who I thought could use some female companionship after being stuck with me all day."

Balinor put on his fake falsetto saying "Oh he's such a man always talking about hunting stags like it's the hardest thing in the world, I told him he should try wearing a corset all day."

Uther shot him a small glare but the ladies including Ygraine laughed at the statement.

Uther smiled at them all pleasantly eyes lingering on Ygraine, "If you please excuse me ladies I must extend a welcome to Lord Braun."

He took Ygraine's hand and kissed it as he bowed and left. As soon as he was out of earshot did the women chat amongst themselves excitedly at that gesture did Balinor realize that he was now left all alone amongst the women.

He tried to carefully mimic the ladies behaviors an old little hand gesture here he used about five minutes after the lady he copied it off, softly laughing when they did as he waited for an opening whilst he tried to blow his mission.

Ygraine herself spoke to him herself "So Baleen what brings you to Camelot may I ask?"

A lady giggled "Perhaps for the Princes hand?"

Another lady shushed her "As if you know that Prince Uther only has eyes for Ygraine."

Balinor took his chance "I only came with my father who was doing some business here and as such we'll be leaving tonight and as charming as he is Prince Uther isn't the one for me." Balinor mentally exhaled 'Definitely not for me' but he continued "How about you Ygraine? He seems to quite like you."

Ygraine hummed to herself watching Uther talk to Lord Braun, he waited patiently until she said softly "Indeed he does."

Balinor had to restrain a huge grin, mission almost accomplished, "And do you return his affections?"

Igraine fiddled with the hem of her sleeve "I do but I'm afraid he doesn't see more than just another lady that could be his potential hand and as well as that he hasn't given me any signs that he wishes to court me seriously."

Balinor's happy bubble deflated slightly looks like he was going to have to stick this out a little longer than planned, still he knew Uther wouldn't mind once he heard the information he had to share.

About two hours later Uther politely dragged him away from the ladies to 'dance' with him, which actually meant a slight scolding "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have escaped ages ago!"

Balinor leaned in closer "I had to stay and do a little digging but that's alright because as soon as we get back to your room you're going to love what I've got to tell you!"

A crisp voice asked "And what prey tell is so exciting that my son must hear it in his room?"

They both turned their heads sharply to the King looming over them, Uther said calmly "It's not what you think father."

The King raised an eyebrow "And what am I thinking Uther?"

Balinor coughed as delicately as he could which sounded like a throaty roar in his ears but he carried on curtseying "Your highness I merely wanted to gift your son with a token of my thanks for being so courteous to show me around Camelot today whilst my father was doing business."

The King looked at them both carefully "And why can you give it to him here?"

Balinor lowered his voice "I wouldn't want the other guests to feel cheated as they did not bring gifts themselves and I will be leaving after I thank the Prince as I must get back to my beloved."

The King seemed to mellow slightly at those words, "So you are wed then Lady?..."

Balinor offered his hand "Lady Baleen, soon to be married to my Lord W. Abbit."

The King pressed a kiss to Balinors knuckles and he wanted to pull his hand back so bad, the King released his palm "You have well worn hands my Lady."

Balinor smiled slightly "I'm particular in cleaning certain things I own, precious things you understand."

Uther coughed lightly "Her father is expecting her home, I shall see her out Sire."

The King nodded "See that you do."

Uther lead them out and for those watching they were perfectly composed, as soon as they reached Uther's room they collapsed in it in a heap.

They lay sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling, Uther said "My father kissed your hand."

Balinor pulled off and chucked the wig at him "Don't remind me! This whole experience is months worth of nightmares. I swear I'll never sleep peacefully again without the fear of getting suffocated in purple."

Uther sat up as did Balinor, Uther started undoing the dress bindings "So was it all for naught?"

Balinor actually smiled a bit "Oh she's interested and if you produce a bouquet of lilies, daises and white orchids I think she'll get the hint that you are as well."

Uther beamed as he helped Balinor get back to normal "Do tell me more."

* * *

Balinor had accompanied Uther on a hunt when he felt it, a sudden rush of power that he never possessed before. He clutched his chest as it swept through his veins, Uther had noticed Balinor was quiet and turned to him to ask what was wrong but the agonized look on his face stopped him from doing so.

Balinor turned his horse around and rode it as fast as possible back towards Camelot was Uther right behind him, when they burst in to Balinor's house to find his father still on his bed did Uther wrap an arm around his friends shoulders as he crumbled to his knees in despair.

Balinor watched his fathers body burn from the flame Kilgharrah provided as sign of a respectful farewell.

Uther stood at his side quiet and companionable thought-out the funeral .

Balinor wasn't the same afterwards as he wouldn't use his magic for fear of it spiraling out of control.

He refused to even study it anymore as he felt lost without a guiding force to help push him the right direction.

Uther and Gaius were there as much as they could be for him but a lot of the time they didn't know what to do to help him.

As even Gaius who studied magic couldn't even begin to understand the power that a Dragon Lord had to wield and bare on his shoulders.

Still life ticked on, as did Uther and Ygraine's courtship which flourished and soon they were married.

Balinor stayed until and after the wedding before talking quietly with Uther.

"I'm leaving." He said quietly.

Uther looked at his friend in shock not expecting that to come from his mouth, "Why?" he asked.

Balinor gazed out at Camelot "I don't know what to do with myself, I don't trust myself or my magic anymore and I keep dreaming that I've hurt someone I care about by accident because I can't fully control it. So Kilgharrah's offered to take me on a trip to center myself and get a grip on my magic."

Uther couldn't deny the logic in such a thing, he didn't want his friend to leave him for good though so he asked "Will you come back?"

Balinor smiled slightly "If I can get myself together I promise I'll come back."

Uther nodded "I'm glad after all I wouldn't want to have anyone else spell my sheets to sing 'Good morning!' in the middle of the night."

Balinor smiled properly for the first time since his fathers passing.

Uther stretched his arms open and Balinor stepped towards him as if to hug him when Uther said "Hey whoooah what are you doing?"

Balinor paused "Aren't we going in for a hug?"

Uther shook his head slowly "Nooooo."

Balinor nodded "Right OK then."

They stood awkwardly for a moment until Uther shooed him away "Well you better get going we wouldn't want you cluttering up the castle any longer than necessary."

Balinor nodded "Yeah I suppose so." He bowed in a manner that seemed mocking yet his eyes held genuine affection, "Take care your highness."

That was the last Uther seen of Balinor in two years.

* * *

During that time things change, Uther became King with his fathers passing, Ygraine his beautiful queen was pregnant with his child and Camelot was prospering.

All was well.

Until Ygraine went into labor in a matter of hours his world came crashing down as she passed with his son Arthur's birth.

Gaius could do nothing to save her, Nimueh had tricked them, she had lied and killed his beloved.

Magic had betrayed him, it was evil, there was no good that came from it if it would be cast to take a person like his lovely Ygraine's life.

As his son bawled in his arms robbed of the mother he'd never know Uther vowed Nimueh would pay.

They would all pay.

Each and every single one of them.

He decreed magic illegal and punishable by death, he started the great purge not batting an eyelid as men, women, and children were burned, drowned, hung and beheaded.

Gaius begged him to reconsider, to at least spare the children who didn't know any better.

Magic corrupts that Uther knew and he warned Gaius to never again practice the treason again lest he wanted to join the hundreds before him on the pyre.

Gaius handed over his magic books and the light in his eyes died, he turned away from the outside world hiding within the physicians chambers that were now his own studying science whilst trying to drown out the cries of the outside world.

Uther captured every Dragon Lord he knew of and forced them into calling their dragons which he had slain one by one.

His son was about six months old when his campaign had slowed down but not died, it would never die.

Magic could not be allowed anywhere near Camelot again.

It was after another hanging did a familiar face reappear.

Balinor had returned and his face was heavy with grief and disbelief as he looked at his friend.

"Uther." He said quietly, "What have you done?"

Uther swept a hand towards the kingdom "What had to be done for my people to be safe."

Balinor shook his head unable to understand what his friend had become, "Magic isn't evil Uther you know that."

Uther looked him in the eye "Sorcery corrupts minds and twists the hearts of men and I have no place for it in my kingdom. You must give up your ways as Gaius has and help me protect Camelot."

Balinor ran a hand through his hair "How could you do this!? What good could come from this massacre! And how could you let me and Gaius off by giving up magic when you wouldn't let children live! How Uther!? Why!?"

Uther stood there as cold as stone with no hint of remorse in his eyes. Words that were once spoken in jest were shouted at him in bitter spite"You really are an emotionally repressed war fanatic aren't you?."

Uther didn't comment acting as if he hadn't spoken.

Balinor stared at him defiantly shouting "Uther I couldn't give up magic even if I wanted to it's part of who I am! You know that! Or have you chosen to forget the good memories we have as you'd rather believe this genocide is for a good cause."

A dragon's roar echoed angrily throughout Camelot.

Balinor's eyes widened "Kilgharrah! What are your knights doing to him!?"

Uther said coldly "Ridding the world of the last dragon, and if you don't repent your ways the last Dragon Lord as well."

Balinor clenched his fists "Uther-"

Uther turned away from him "If you refuse I hereby banish you from Camelot with your return punishable by death."

As the great dragon roared again Balinor turned and fled from the man he once called friend towards the only person who knew would help him escape, Gaius.

Uther watched his knights clasp the chain on Kilgharrah's neck tightly, the great dragon stared down at Uther with angry and sad eyes. "So this is what you have become I had expected better from you."

Uther said "Knights you may all be dismissed. Go!"

They complied quickly leaving the King alone with beast.

Kilgharrah watched the proceedings with thinly veiled amusement then he said "How arrogant of you to assume I won't eat now that you're alone or perhaps I could burn you like you have so many others."

Uther strode away "The only thing you'll be doing beast is remaining here prisoner for the rest of your days below the castle."

Kilgharrah laughed "Look at you so certain of the future. You have driven away the ones you called friends, turned the respect of your people into fear and I pity you Uther Pendragon because I assure you of this I will be free again as destiny draws nearer than you realize."

Kilgharrah did not miss the look of utter loathing and heartache on Uther's face for the brief moment it was there but that was gone faster than it had been as it was quickly schooled back into blankness.

Magic was wrong, it was twisted and it would no longer thrive in Camelot's walls.

* * *

Twenty years had passed in what seemed a blink of an eye.

Arthur grew into a strong dependable young man who Uther was proud to call his son and he set an example to his people executing the sorcerer the day the great purge began all those years ago.

The festivities had been going well in Uther's mind, but there was a gangly boy that kept appearing for the briefest moments that set him on edge.

There was a familiarity in his movements and in his looks that didn't sit well with the King but he was able to put his worries to the back of his mind as he and the court readied to hear Lady Helen sing.

It was only when she'd been exposed as the witch that had threatened them for the death of her son and Arthur had been saved from being run through by a dagger she tossed at him by the boy did Uther see it.

How could he not?

He knew the boy was staying as Gaius's ward but he would recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

And the dark hair shorter than his predecessors and limbs somehow ganglier which didn't seem possible put the picture together like a puzzle.

Even the face structure was similar and from what he heard this was also the boy that had been mucking around with Arthur as of late.

He swallowed heavily as without a doubt he could feel it in his bones that this boy was Balinor's son.

Future Dragon Lord and probable sorcerer who had saved his sons life.

The ceiling candelabra coming down at the right moment was no accident, any moron who thought about it could put two and two together but then again it could be blamed on the witch as her own magic could have backfired on her.

He was face with a choice get rid of the boy now or feign ignorance to his heritage.

It really wasn't a hard choice as he said "You saved my boys life a debt must be re-payed."

It was nearly twenty years too late but perhaps now it could be Uthers turn to turn a blind eye as he had forced Gaius to do, the boy took on a humbled but pleased look "Uh well."

Uther continued "Don't be so modest you shall be rewarded."

The boy smiled but tried to hide it ducking his head "No honestly you don't have to your highness."

Uther forged on "No absolutely this merits something quite special."

The boy shrugged "Well."

Uther grinned "You shall be awarded a position in the royal household, you shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

He walked away hearing Arthur's quite annoyed "Father."

And he didn't need to look to know both young men wouldn't exactly be thrilled with arrangement, but he knew it was for the best.

A way to keep the boy, Merlin he'd found out from Gaius, close and under watch whilst hoping that he and Arthur could perhaps get along to a certain degree.

He knew though should the boy slip up once and display any signs of magic Uther would have no choice but to deal with him, but for now he would keep his suspicions to himself and pretend he wasn't watching his and Balinor's son walking together and arguing over silly things that they once argued over.

Neither would he smile when Arthur dressed Merlin up in a ridiculous hat not quiet as extreme as Balinor's dress but had been a hilarious sight.

It was almost like the past was haunting him as he viewed the boys play out scenes very similar of what once was.

* * *

THE END (For anyone who would like a visual reference in how I picture them young here is an idea of them I made up using the Tudor maker on doll divine :) : / xspriteyx. deviantart art /What- Once- Was- 350497030 Just remove the spaces )


End file.
